<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Adventures of the Super Family by Phandancee74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448340">The New Adventures of the Super Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74'>Phandancee74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of El - Found Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lois &amp; Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that continue to explore the lives of the friends and family of Clark Kent and Kara Zor-El, from the fic SuperBro and the Super Friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Kara Danvers &amp; Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of El - Found Family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom? Dad? Do you too have a minute to talk?” Lena asked, when she’d understood the full nature of her new friend’s situation the first thing she thought to do was call the two most supportive people in her life, her unofficial adoptive parents.</p>
<p>“Anything for our favorite daughter!” Jonathan replied. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got this new friend, and she’s not in a great situation.” Lena told them. “I want to help, but my first thought, and this is your fault, and Kara’s,” she amended. “Is to adopt her. But the woman in question is twenty three.”</p>
<p>“Well why don’t you tell us more, and maybe we’ll want to adopt her.” Martha joked. </p>
<p>“You will.” Lena promised. “Her name is Sam, and she works at this company that L Corp is absorbing. She’s pretty high up in the company, even though she’s so young -”</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking.” Jonathan reminded her.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dad.” Lena said, blushing. “Um, anyway Sam is pretty high up and she’s really hard working so I’m going to make sure she has a role at L Corp but I want to make sure she can take it if she wants it. She’s got a kid at home, and she lives with her boyfriend who apparently wants her to get a new, and less time consuming, job and settle down with him to have more kids immediately. Sam said she doesn’t want that, but her boyfriend pays half the rent and he says that he should get a say in her job. I want to show her that she can make whatever choice she wants to, and that the world is open to someone as passionate and intelligent as her no matter what, just like you taught me.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like she might not need to be adopted quite yet.” Martha offered. “Maybe she just needs a friend.”</p>
<p>“So you mean I can’t dispatch Lucy to go tell this guy to die in a hole?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately not, this is a choice your friend will have to make for herself. She needs support to make her own decisions. You said so yourself.”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right.” Lena sighed. “Maybe I can just give her some examples of a good supportive family?”</p>
<p>“You want to bring her here?” Martha asked, catching her meaning.</p>
<p>“I mean, maybe she and I can go over some of the responsibilities of her potential new role at your place while you watched her eight year old, Ruby.” </p>
<p>“Of course. You know we’re usually at home, just let us know when and we’ll tell Kara and Clark not to make any sudden appearances.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mom! I know you’ll love both of them. Sam brought Ruby to the office the other day and we talked for hours, that little girl is so fun. She isn’t great at chess yet, but we’re working on it.”</p>
<p>Jonathan smiled at Martha, fondly remembering their own first encounters with a precocious young girl, before speaking to Lena. “Well, with you as her teacher I’m sure she’ll be beating us in no time. Just remember to let Sam make this decision herself and no matter what she chooses regarding your offer, you support her. That way you’ll have a friend for life.”</p>
<p>“It’s about time you brought someone to family dinner anyway.” Martha interjected. “You know Kara’s going to bring her classmate Nia next time and James will be back with Lucy for Thanksgiving. Alex isn’t ready to bring her girlfriend but she’s talking about putting the secret to a vote soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. I’d hardly be a Kent if I didn’t bring home a few strays now and then. But if I bring home any more I’ll be a Zor-El.” Lena joked before she hung up.</p>
<p>“About time for that anyway if you ask me.” Jonathan muttered under his breath while his wife nodded beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her First Official Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hero's first rescue is something special, especially when it's a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Supergirl!” Cat breathed, awe in her voice as she looked at the woman who had saved her life. The young woman who she had watched carefully for years, always waiting for this crucial moment, but never anything less than impressed with her protegee for her every day acts.</p>
<p>“You’re safe now, Ms. Grant.” </p>
<p>The two women hovered hundreds of feet above National City just next to the CatCo building. Cat Grant had been in a meeting with one of her sources, who apparently had decided that Cat’s nosing about in their business had gotten too extreme and had decided to push her from the roof. Kara working late that night, just two floors down, had heard the commotion and raced to rescue her mentor. She’d managed to find time to change into her blue training suit and ripped the curtains next to her desk down to tie on as a cape, letting her hair down and leaving her glasses behind as she moved to the fire escape.</p>
<p>“Do I get first interview rights, being that I’m your first rescue?” Cat asked. “And since I just named you.”</p>
<p>“I like the name, but who says you are my first rescue?” Supergirl replied as she moved them towards the roof now that Cat’s source had fled. He wouldn’t get far with these two looking for him.</p>
<p>“I say. You’re in my town, Supergirl.” Cat smiled, it was fun, their little game, pretending to not know that both were aware of who Supergirl really was. Neither did more than hint from time to time about Kara’s secret. “I would know if you’d been busy saving the day.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” Supergirl allowed. “But that doesn’t mean you have the right to first interview, I’ve heard Lois Lane is known for her work with heroes.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Cat threatened, she saw Supergirl laugh and started dreaming up all the tasks she was going to find for Kara to do the next day.</p>
<p> “Well, let’s see if I keep wearing the cape long enough to be worth writing about.”</p>
<p>“You will.” Cat said knowledgeably. “But maybe, get a better cape? Ask Superman where he gets his from at the next meeting of the superfriends.”</p>
<p>Supergirl laughed. “Good advice, Ms. Grant. Perhaps you should be an advice columnist.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll be your agony aunt before long.” Cat teased, referencing the role she already played in Kara’s life. “Now put me down, I have better things to do than get carted about all evening. There’s branding to be done, I need to get the right message out there.”</p>
<p>“And what is that, Ms. Grant?”</p>
<p>“National City: Supergirl is here for you.” </p>
<p>Supergirl blushed. “I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll see you around Ms. Grant.”</p>
<p>“Of course I will, Supergirl. I’ve been waiting for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a few ideas for this and will probably update with multiple short stories at a time. If anyone has something in particular they want to see or a character they are interested in exploring, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>